User talk:AlphabetDude62
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Object Crossovers! pages. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 21:22, March 6, 2016 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! = AnimalFan's talk page = Greetings and salutations! I am AnimalFan, and welcome to my talk page! Here's something to help you out when leaving a message for me. Remember to sign your message by using four tildes. No one want a message without a sender. Leave headers for your message by using name here Try to have your message as clear as possible. And finally, have fun editing. Warning Please do not advertise your fan fiction on old forums, or anywhere in general. The would causes a massive amounts of traffics on this wiki. I have unblocked your from User:SpongebobAtnight's block, becuase you needed a warning first. Heya So. You stole the messages from my talk page. And, uh, replaced my names with yours. So, becuase, technically, I have the rights to it, so I have removed it. Do not try to impersonate other users, or it might come in consequences. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 10:47, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Please Try not to tire admins by causing much trouble, be as passive as possible and listen to SpongebobAtNight and Phuocphuc46 their warnings are well, trying to benefit you in the future. Anyways, nice to meet you new user. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 11:07, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Nice to meet you too. AnimalFan2015 (talk) 08:59, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Stop This is your last warning, if you dare advertise another wikia I'm going to block you for a month. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 22:59, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Look I have deleted your blog out becuase it contains your personal IP, a private thing that will gives out your personal infos, in which in stands against our policies. Also, that happended, becuase you were blocked before (look here) , and normally, when a block is given, an automatic IP block also comes with it (depends on the administrator's choices), thus creating what you saw. The "Intended blockee" section is for when you need to request an administrator to unblock you. Also, do not remove fanon contents in the character pages. This is a fanon wiki, so anything fanon is allowed, in some pages, we just put it canon informations becuase we don't have any fanon versions of it. Also, do not remove others' contents in the character pages. They belong to their respective owner. If you want to add it, add it your own. Final warning This will be the last warning I'll give you. Do not remove fanon contents in pages, and do not replaced others' fan fictions with yours. all of your edits have been reverted. Blocked You have been blocked for one month for removing fanon contents in pages. This is a fanon wiki, all fanon informations, as long as appropiate, is allowed in character pages. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 11:31, April 10, 2016 (UTC) = I'm back! = Sup, mates? AnimalFan2015 speaking, I'm back after my account got blocked after Young Unicorn said that he wanted me gone. Now at 5:00am in the morning, you may be getting up out of bed answering this question, who made Battle For A Secret Prize? Well, I saw that I made it but my account was blocked until I got on for some reason after contacting staff and they'd fix the situation. So yeah. JELLY Apology I'm sorry AnimalFan, I've taunted you (I am currently mentally disturbed). But please try not to ignore any warnings we give you. I know you can do better, I know you can change into a better person. Let's just say I believe in you, but like I said don't ignore warnings, don't steal fanon content, don't impersonate others. Doing those 3 things listed would make me lose hope on you. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:12, April 11, 2016 (UTC) It's ok, I accept your apology. I felt a little bit upset, thanks for apologizing though. :) AnimalFan2015 (talk) 12:12, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :Wow, you're… easily forgiving? How dare you steal my personality, you Unlike some user. Say, you're still blocked how the hell can you still be editing? Oh and sorry if I upset you, my intentions is to NOT taunt you but to teach you. In a very, very bad way. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:23, April 11, 2016 (UTC) AnimalFan2015 (talk) 17:47, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :Don't be afraid, I'm not angry or anything buddy. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 00:08, April 12, 2016 (UTC) It's alright. :) AnimalFan2015 (talk) 5:00, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Editing warning Please do not edit others' fan fictions without permissions. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 10:21, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Spam Also, please restrains to spam your chat's link in the mainspace, or anywhere. It is considered as advertisting, and also spamming. Please, if you don't know anything, ask me on my talk page or read the rules before editing. Final warning Do not add nonsenses into pages, only to revert it later. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 07:52, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Blocked I have blocked you for a month and a half due to the fact that you have been editing others' fan fictions without their permission, and the edit that include adding nonsenses letters, I have found it to be regularly. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 07:59, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Please Please unblock me and I'll stop doing what I've recently done. User:AnimalFan2015 07:10, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :So that's how you were editing once again. Please don't do that. It is mostly frowned upon. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 06:31, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Back Welp, I'm back now, but I won't do anything bad, I promise. User:AnimalFan2015 07:10, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations You're back! I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 11:23, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey Please stop editing others' user pages. It's annoying to the users, and they probably won't like the changes you made to them. 10:03, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked for editing other user's user pages, as well as adding letters in pages one edit at a time, despite being wanted and was blocked multiple times before. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 14:24, August 10, 2016 (UTC)) Yay The zookeeper is finally back! Thanks guys! Also today is the 1st of October, time to get crazy for Halloween! :O (talk) 18:22, October 1, 2016 (UTC)